


A Tale of New York

by Cabbagiez



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, Gen, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabbagiez/pseuds/Cabbagiez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, my life hasn't been the best. Of course there's the obvious things, like teen struggles, relationships, bullying, all that good stuff. But what is a growing state to do when their father is the most annoying country in the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of New York

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these names for the states and all that are names of my own creation, so yeah. Also, there's quite a bit of drama so yeah. I hope you guys like this, I really enjoy writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. The relationship are kind of based off of things that happen in real life so yeah.

Look, my life hasn’t been the best. First of all, I’m the son of one of the most powerful countries in the world. And one of the most annoying. Nothing against my dad, he’s a great guy, but it’s hard to constantly be judged by the other countries. Ok, I should probably explain. I’m New York, the son of America. Well, one of them. I have forty-nine other siblings. Well, fifty, but Washington D.C. doesn’t like to call himself a state. I never got a human name, like the others, but I have made one for myself. Isaac. One of my best friends is Sussex. Don’t you dare laugh at his name, he gets enough teasing already. Ok, you can giggle a little, but not in front of him. Anyway, my family. Texas is super annoying, Delaware is really quiet… etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Although, there’s something you should know. Don’t tell anyone I told you this, but… You know my dad? America, also known as Alfred? Well, he’s got a thing for Ivan, aka Russia. Now, Ivan likes Dad as well, but neither of them know it. There’s also another problem. Belarus, or Natalya, likes Ivan as well, but she’s his sister. On top of all that, Natalya’s realized that Ivan’s got a thing for Dad so she’s going out of her way to mess with him. Yeaaah, it’s a wonder I haven’t gone insane. I guess I should stop explaining and just get on with the story. See you guys soon.

  
The first thing I heard was the alarm clock, followed immediately after that was a thump and a lot of cursing. From me, entirely. I mumbled, "I hate that stupid bunk bed…" scowling. I left the room, then smiled when I remembered that the other states and Washington D.C. were staying at Arthur’s. _Sniff Sniff_. Pancakes! I ran downstairs, shouting, "Uncle Matthew! Uncle Matthew!" I ran into the kitchen, and jumped on Uncle Matthew, squeezing him in a big bear hug. I only let go when I heard him, in his quiet voice, say, "please let go, New York." "Right, sorry." I said, then turned to Dad. "When’d he get here!?" Dad chuckled. "Just last night, dude." I smiled intensely, then heard someone open the door. I heard a familiar voice say, "Privet? Alfred?" Dad jumped up and ran to the door, and one of my brothers walked in. I looked at him, and smiled. "Hey Alaska." "Privet, Isaac." I smiled. Alaska, or Vladimir, is one of my favorite brothers. He’s much calmer than the others, and a lot like Ivan. "How was staying with Ivan?" "Good. Natalya is insanely jealous though." I looked into the hallway, just in time to catch Ivan kissing Dad on the cheek. I could tell that they were both enjoying it, each of them unaware of the rest of the world. Vladimir and I went upstairs to my room, and began chatting. He whispered quietly, "I heard Natalya threatening to kill Alfred." I gasped. "Really? She should just give up. Ivan likes Dad, there’s no way he’s going to marry Natalya." He nodded. I turned around, and saw Natalya scratching at the window. I shouted, "IVAN! DAD! NATALYA’S HERE, RUN!!" I’m not sure what happened next, but the last thing I remember is Natalya bursting in, Alaska yelling, and everything going black.

"Isaac! Wake up, Isaac!" I heard a familiar british voice and opened my eyes slowly. "S-Sussex...?" "Yeah, it’s me. You ok?" I nodded softly, hearing swearing in Russian in the other room. I looked around, and felt blood run down my face. "Oh geez-" Sussex said, trying to clean me up. I couldn’t help but stare into his blue eyes, and smiled. I was happy, even if I was in pain and bleeding profusely. He bandaged my head, and turned to help Alaska, who was just now getting up. I cleared my throat, and said softly, "When’d you get here, George?" Sussex turned to me, and sighed softly, frowning a bit. "I was walking by and saw Belarus breaking into your room. I just had to help." He was about to continue, but just then Blake, or Texas, burst in waving a lasso around and shouting "YEE-HAW!" I moved to cover my ears, but he just kept shouting. "BLAKE!" Alaska finally yelled. "Can’t you see what’s going on!?" Blake stopped, and stared. "What happened!? Who did this!? Why, I’ll lick’em! I’ll give them the ol’ what-for!" I sighed and said, "I don’t know what happened really, but please don’t hurt them." "Well, why not!?" Vladimir spoke up. "It was Natalya. You wouldn’t want to fight her, Blake. You wouldn’t even get a punch in." Blake laughed. "Yeah, right! How hard could it be?" "Well, for one thing, she has a knife " said Vladimir, completely serious. Blake’s eyes widened, he then walked over to me, examining my face. "Hey Isaac, what’s up with your face?" I shrugged. "Give me a mirror." George handed me the mirror, but when I saw my face, I screamed. "I-I-I… There’s a huge cut on my face!" The cut ran down from the top of my forehead to next to the bridge of my nose and above my eye socket. I realized why I was bleeding so much earlier, and tears welled up in my eyes. I searched the floor for my glasses, only finding small shards of glass and what was left of my frames. I looked at George, or rather the blurry outline of him. Trying to stop the tears from streaming out, I covered my face with a pillow. I was so preoccupied with trying to stop the tears, that I didn't even notice when Dad and Ivan walked in. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, and I looked up, directly into the Russian's eyes. "Alfred, Isaac is hurt." Dad rushed over, and from what I could see from his expression, he was shocked. I felt his hand on my cheek, and I could do nothing to stop my tears. I softly whispered, "It's ok, Dad..." I put my hand on his, and fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
